


Spike's New Toy

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has a new plaything that he intends to make very good use of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike's New Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasmodia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kasmodia).



It's been far too long since he's had a human, and as he thrusts a little further into the warm, wet mouth, Spike promises himself that it's not going to be this long again. Threading his fingers through sandy hair, he pulls back, hovering for a second before sliding back in. “Yeah, that's it,” he groans. “Suck it, pet. Gonna make you take me deep, all the way in, drink it down before I fuck you. Like that, yeah?”

A faint whimper answers him, sound vibrating around him in an exquisite tease. “Fuck, do it again,” he hisses, stilling to really take the feeling in. He should've known the boy would be a natural cocksucker- he made too much of a big deal about being the manly man not to be, and sure enough, he'd opened his mouth real pretty-like once Spike had shoved him down to his knees. It was always the real macho types that benefited the best from a good deep-dicking, and Spike definitely planned to give it to him. His only real regret was that the chip wouldn't let him hurt the boy while he did it... but that wasn't going to be a problem all that much longer.

“Gonna fuck your pretty mouth now,” he gritted out, fingers flexing as he tightens his grip on the boy's skull, stopping just short of pain. The chip gave off a few warning fizzles, but he's wound up enough now to enjoy the faint electrical sizzle, and the faint jolt sends him over the edge. “Ohhh shit, that's it! Fuck, swallow it, boy!” He groans and holds the boy in place as he comes, emptying himself in long spurts that are obediently swallowed by his favorite new toy.

When the pleasure fades away enough for him to think, Spike looks down, combing his fingers lightly through silky hair. It's not nearly long enough, and he considers making him grow it out, really give him something to play with, but there's plenty of time for that. “Lick me clean, pet,” he tells him. “Wanna fuck you, make you scream for me.”

A brief glance upwards is all he gets before the surprisingly talented tongue goes to work, sweeping over him in long strokes. He's almost completely hard again when he pushes him back, and he promises himself that one day real soon he'll have the boy spend the day on his knees, sucking him off over and over again. Oh, he has big plans for this little treat! Just a few more things to tend to and then he'll be completely Spike's. “That's enough. Bend over the table- let's see that pretty lil ass of yours, yeah?”

He gets up and walks over to the table, bracing himself on his forearms, and when Spike walks over and runs a hand down his back, he shifts, arching under the touch like a cat being petted. The vampire cups his ass and purrs, “Good boy, so hot for it, ain'tcha? Yeah, you're gonna love it, I can tell.”

Tracing the crease of the boy's ass, he orders, “Spread your legs for me.” Long legs move apart, and when Spike licks his fingers and strokes them lightly over the little puckered hole, he hears a shuddering gasp that makes him smile. “Can't wait, can you? Yeah, know you need it, gonna make sure you get what you want.”

Spike slides one finger into his mouth, sucking on it to get it good and wet before he reaches down and presses against the boy's hole. “Relax,” he orders, then slowly works his finger inside. He knows he's been fucked before- hell, he saw it happen, but he's almost virgin-tight, so Spike makes sure to hit his prostate as he worms the second finger inside.

A sharp, indrawn breath tells him that the lad's fighting it, but he can smell the arousal that pours off his golden skin when he pulls back and then pushes in and strokes him again. “Yeah, that's right. Gonna feel so good an' tight around my cock when I fuck you,” he mutters, seeking out the hard length of the boy's erection with his free hand. He strokes him slowly, working him to an aching hardness that makes him groan and bite his lip. His dick is slick with precome and Spike has three fingers in his ass, so when Spike orders, “Beg me, pet,” he doesn't hesitate.

“Please!” There's a soft whine in his voice that sounds promising, but there'll be time later to explore it.

Spike rubs against him briefly, lets him feel the wet silk of his cock against one bare hip. “Please what? Gotta ask for it, boy.”

He sees a flash of white as teeth catch his lower lip again, and a small crook of his fingers brings the words tumbling out. “Please fuck me!”

“That's more like it,” he purrs, giving the boy a small stroke before easing his fingers free. Taking hold of his cock, he pumps his length a few times until he's almost as wet as the boy. “Breathe for me, now. This little beauty in my skull goes off an' you'll be gettin' fucked, but it won't be by me. Go find you a Fyarl demon, let 'em tear you up for me, yeah?”

A quick nod answers him, and he lines himself up, then pushes forward, slowly breaching the tight hole. Warm, damp flesh closes around him, so tight it feels like it's strangling his dick, and he's panting by the time he's got just the head inside. “Push back against me,” he gasps. “Show me you want it.”

When the boy bears down, Spike slides the rest of the way inside, until he's hilt-deep, balls tucked up against the firm ass, his entire length encased in the tightest, hottest piece of ass this side of heaven. He grinds up against him, hands curling around his hips to hold him still. His fingers are biting into the skin, and he knows there'll be bruises there later, but the chip doesn't fire, and Spike can only assume that the deactivation's already started. That, or his little toy's been holding out on him, and pain's one of his special kinks.

Finally he hears it, a soft whimpered, “Please... I need it.”

The last piece of true free will falls, and he can almost hear it shatter. Spike smiles and slowly pulls back, holding the boy still when he would've tried to move with him. When he's nearly completely free, he pauses and silently counts to five, just long enough for the human to begin to worry about whether he was going to stop entirely. Then he thrusts forward, claiming his new territory with a hard, stabbing push that forces a surprised cry free as the muscular body beneath his arches up, silently begging for more.

Hands scrabble on the smooth metal table and Spike starts to fuck him in earnest. He doesn't bother with stroking him anymore- this isn't for him, and the sooner he learns that, the better. If he can manage to come from just the fucking, he'll allow it... this time, anyways. But right now, it's all about Spike, his special gift, and the hottest, tightest ass he's ever had.

“Fuck, you're tight,” he groans, pulling back and slamming forward again. The table beneath them creaks, hinges protesting the strenuous movement, but neither notices. Spike slides one hand up his toy's spine, fingers catching hold of short hair to tug his head back, forcing his back into an arch that lets him hit just the right angle, his cock jabbing the boy's prostate with every thrust.

A strangled, tortured moan escapes, and he looks down, his lips curving into a smile as he grinds against him, teasing him for a second before he goes back to fucking him even harder and faster. “Yeah, like that, don'tcha? Shoulda known you were a slut, always pantin' after the Slayer like that. Woulda fucked you long ago if I'd thought about it.”

He could probably spend the rest of the night fucking the boy, but he knows they don't have the time. Soon he will, though- he'll have all the time in the world, with all the freedom he could ever want. Spike shoves the boy's head back down and takes hold of his hips again, holding him steady while he fucks him. “Gonna come soon,” he pants. “An' you will too, won'tcha? Got all worked up, feelin' me inside you... yeah, can smell you, how hard you are. Ohhhhh, Christ!”

The boy shakes his head, but when Spike hauls his hips back hard against him and thrusts one last time, hands digging into his tender skin to hold him tight as the vampire comes with a guttural moan, it proves to be too much for him. He shudders and cries out as his dick jerks, and the faint patter of liquid on metal mingles with Spike's grunt as the boy's orgasm milks the last bit of his own, drawing it out.

Spike holds him still for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing in, savoring the pungent scent of sex and salt that lingers in the air. Finally, he pulls out, giving the upturned ass a hard swat, grinning when the chip doesn't so much as twinge. “Gonna have fun with you later, pet,” he promises.

There's no answer, but then he doesn't expect one. He spanks him again, then tucks himself away and fastens his pants. “Get dressed,” he orders. “Got stuff to do before we can play some more. An' no shower until I say, you got that?”

A small, miserable nod answers him, and Spike leans back against the wall, watching as the boy straightens up and starts to collect his clothes. He's wincing and moving stiffly, every gesture telegraphing his newly-fucked state to anybody with eyes, just in case any of them happened to miss the way he reeks of Spike now. Yes, his boy's a pretty one- he might not have seen it at first, but he gets it now. It's all there, in every guilt-racked line of his body and the shaking hands that slowly pull his clothes on. He got off on it, and while he might hate himself for it now, Spike knows there's a part of him that's already looking forward to the next time.

Once he's dressed, Spike reaches out and pulls him close. Gently cupping one cheek, he strokes his pet's skin with his thumb. “Mine now,” he tells him, drawing him down for a lingering, tender kiss. He feels a shudder run through the boy, and has to work to keep from smiling as he pulls away. That had always been Angelus' coup de grace, the sweet caress that mocked every lover's touch, and now that he's felt the reaction from the other side, Spike can understand why,

“It is time.”

Spike looks over at the hulking figure in the doorway and nods, giving his toy one last smack on the ass before he releases him and turns to go. “See you soon, pet. Gonna have lots of fun once this chip's gone, ain't we?”

ADAM steps back to allow Spike to walk out, then gestures to one of the newly made demon-boys. “The vampire and I have business to finish. Take him to the operating room.”

“Hey, now! What's this about choppin' him up? Deal was, I get you the Slayer, you get my chip out. Boy's a bonus, an' I'm not through with him yet.”

There's an odd light in ADAM's eyes as he looks down at Spike, one the vampire isn't sure he likes. It's as though the monster's studying him, quantifying him in ways the scientists hadn't even thought of. “Yes, he is yours, and will be returned to you after his transformation. But it is most important that he undergo his change before the Slayer arrives.”

He's not thrilled with the idea of his boy looking like either ADAM or one of his little demon-bit soldiers, but he'll take what he can get. And in the end, a little extra demon couldn't hurt the boy, especially if it makes him harder to kill. “Long as he's still warm,” Spike grumbles, fishing around in his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter. “Right, then. Let's go kill us a Slayer!”

As the pair walk off, a hard push sends the man inside stumbling out into the hall after them. “Come on, let's go!” Forrest orders, yanking him to his feet.

Riley glances over his shoulder at the vampire's leather-clad back, then squares his shoulders and pulls his arm free of Forrest's grip. “I can walk,” he spits out, glaring at him.

“So do it, then.” Forrest shoves him again, and Riley starts walking, thankful that the dark camouflage pants keep his former friend from seeing the semen that's still leaking out of his ass. Whatever they're going to do to him, he can only hope that there won't be enough of him left at the end of it to care when he's brought back to his cell and returned to the vampire. Because otherwise, his hell has only just begun, and he doesn't know if he's strong enough to survive it.


End file.
